Angel Eyes
by stardustlee403
Summary: Minji and Park Bom shares a similar feeling. Will they be able to confess it to each other, or will it be burden forever in their heart? Happy Ending, don't worry. P/s: This isn't mine, I am only a translator. If anyone can read Vietnamese, here is the link to the original ver:
1. Chapter 0

**ANGEL EYES[BOMZY,CHAERA]**

Author: Lee Shannie ( .com – anyone who can read Vietnamese come here for the original)

Translator: Stardust Park

Warning: Girl x Girl (yuri) fanfic about 2NE1. Any objections please click Back!

Disclaimer: This is a small fanfiction from my friend Shannie ( .com). This was originally written in Vietnamese, I have gained her permission to translate it into English. I have made a few modifications to the fics. I do not own 2NE1 or anything in this story(trust me, if I do, I'd have been kissing CL by now instead of doing this) Bomzy fic with a hint of Chaera

_

Angel Eyes

 _You are the warming sunshine_

 _I am just a dark cloud_

 _You are the pure colour of white_

 _I am just a dull grey_

 _You are the angel with a heart-warming smile_

 _I am just a mortal confining herself in loneliness_

 _You are perfect, beautiful in every aspect_

 _I lack everything you have_

 _Even when we have too many differences_

 _Even when I don't deserve to have you_

 _I still want to love you….._

 _….Till the day I am gone….._


	2. Chapter 1

In this enormous mansion, filled with expensive, well-made furnitures, beautiful artworks and sculptures, there is one very special, special room. It lies at the highest place of the building, completely empty. Its four walls are fully made out of glass, which gives the person inside it a complete view of its surroundings.

In that special room, there is currently two persons. The first one is a young, 18 or 19-year-old girl, with dark short hair, sexy lips, but with a dark, gloomy look in her beautiful black eyes. Her name is Yang Minji, the youngest daughter of Yang Hyun Suk – the president of YG Group. Since a tragic accident took away her legs and her beautiful voice 5 years ago, she hasn't been seen leaving the mansion for once. She comes to this room almost everyday, silently observing the world around her.

Currently sitting across her is another girl. Yang Chaerin, the second daughter of Yang Hyun Suk, Minji's older sister. She has golden hair and thin lips, and the small mole on the right side of her lips only increase her beauty. She is currenly wearing a hip hop-styled outfit, wearing big glasses. Her back is leaning against the wall, and using her lap as a table, she keeps drawing, then erasing something on her notebook. After a while, having completed her sketch, she throws her pencil to the side, reaching out to her sister cheerfully:

\- Done! How does it look, Minji?

The younger sister reaches out and take the sketch of the outfit, analyzing it. Her delicate eyebrows winced for a split second. Returning the notebook, she signed with her hands:

(- Chaerin-unnie….it looks a liitle odd…)

Chaerin smiled, but her face frowned:

\- Yeah… Unnie thinks so too, but I can't seem to find the right place to fix….

She then returns to her notebook, spinning her pen, trying to think of something to complete her collection.

The younger sister tap on her sister's shoulder, gaining her attention. Minji then points to the notebook, signifying she wants it. Understanding her sister's intention, Chaerin hand over the sketch and the pencil. Minji draws a few lines across the notebook, then returns it to her unnie with a slight smile.

\- You are truly unnie's sister, just a few lines make it completely different! – Chaerin complimented her sister.

Minzy smiled, then 'speaked':

(- Unnie…Why don't you take those glasses off?)

\- You know my eyes are not as beautiful as yours, right? – Chaerin falteringly replied

(- Your eyes are gorgeous. You should show them instead of hiding them like that!)

\- You are such a flatterer, Mingkki! – Chaerin used her sister's nickname.

Chaerin laughed. She then fixed her look out the window, across the street. There lies another mansion facing against the YG mansion, as luxurious and enormous as theirs. In front of that mansion is a large ground covered in grass, with a giant cherry tree. Seeing two silhouettes walking out of the door, Chaerin whispered to her sister:

\- There they are….

'They' are the two adopted daughters of Park Shin Hye – the president of JYP Group, a company that has been close partners with YG Group for a long time. It was said that Shin Hye has no husband, but she wanted a child, so she adopted the two sisters and make them her daughter.

As usual, the two Park sisters hang out under the shade of the cherry tree every day. One of the two has a slim figure, a face that is as beautiful as an angel, her brown hair floating with the wind. The other one has a more curvy body, with long white legs, a rather cherubic face, her lively eyes always look like it is closing, and the sunlight just make her red hair sparkles. The two sisters are perfectly beautiful, they seems to blur anything around them.

Seeing Chaerin's inseparable look on the two sisters, Minji tried to hold back a sigh. She knows that her CL-roo has a crush on one of the two, but because of her, Chaerin never comes to greet them. Since the accident that took Minji's voice and legs, the same accident that took her mother away, since she collapsed and confined herself, Chaerin took care of her. Chaerin knows that her little Mingkki is furious about losing her ability to walk and to speak, so she was always with her, talked to her even though she knew there wouldn't be a reply. Then her appa invite tutors to teach both sisters sign language, in which Chaerin studied the most eagerly. Minji knows that she studied so hard, she even make sign language in her sleep. When she isolates herself within this room, staring at the outside, Chaerin comes with her too, occasionally talks to her so she wouldn't feel lonely. She feels a hint of guilt, since because of her, her sister has few friends, so she rarely hang out with anyone. Most of the time, Chaerin's friends come over to play, and even then, Chaerin still give her an apologetic look, she has to smile to make her go play with her friends.

(- Unnie…. Why don't you come out there?) – Minji tapped on Chaerin's shoulder.


End file.
